


Rear Window

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: Dean catches a show.





	Rear Window

**Author's Note:**

> SO, since I am ridulously blocked on literally everything I have with multiple chapters, he's a short little bit of smut. Enjoy.

Dean had just gotten home from a long day at the body shop. Muscles aching, reeking of motor oil and sweat, Dean wanted nothing more than to strip down and take a long, hot shower before he settled in for the evening. As he stepped into his bedroom, he spotted a flutter of movement from the corner of his eye. Dropping his stained work shirt into the hamper, Dean peered from the window to investigate the apartment directly across from his own. In said apartment lived the man Dean had been eyeing for quite some time.

The man’s name was Castiel Something-with-an-N, as he'd gathered from his downstairs neighbor. From the information he’d gathered, Mr. Something-with-an-N was not a very sociable man but he was friendly enough when spoken to. At that current moment, Castiel was slipping his shirt over his head and Dean almost felt bad about watching him but couldn't quite look away from the toned torso.

As he watched, Castiel stripped down to a pair of black boxer-briefs and laid back on his bed. His tanned body stood out on the light sheets. Dean, assuming the other man was planning on sleeping, moved to continue on with his shower when yet another movement caused him to pause. Dean looked back across the way and pulled his lower lip between his teeth.

Dean felt an interested jump in his groin he watched Castiel slide a hand beneath the waistband of his underwear. The other man began to fondle himself until there was an impressively sized tent between his legs. A groan left Dean as he mentally goaded his neighbor on. He may have felt a bit pervy over this, but damn if he didn't want to see the show.

As he watched, his neighbor reached over to his nightstand and fished out a bottle of lube and a moderately sized blue dildo. With another groan, Dean rubbed a hand over himself for a little relief. Castiel removed his underwear, allowing his thick cock to spring free, before coating his fingers with the clear liquid from the bottle. Dean took a seat on the edge of his bed as he watched Castiel spread his legs and rub his lube covered fingertips over his hole; his mouth dropping open as he prepared himself for the toy. Before long, Castiel had retrieved the dildo and stroked lubricant over its length before taking it in his left hand and reaching under his leg to push it inside himself, a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Dean watched the toy disappear and his breath caught in his throat.

_God damn,_ he thought. _I want to make him make that face._ Dean slipped a hand down his own pants and squeezed a fist around his aching prick. Castiel slowly fucked the dildo into his ass as he rubbed the fingertips of his right hand over his nipples. His back arched off the bed, forcing his hard cock to quiver in the air.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean whispered harshly as he stood to shuck his pants. Watching carefully, Dean timed the strokes on his own cock to match those of the dildo fucking into his neighbor.

As he felt the familiar heat in his belly, Dean glanced up to Castiel’s face; he wanted to come with the other man. At the expression he saw, Dean knew that neither of them would last very much longer. Castiel’s head was tossed back, exposing the soft flesh of his neck. His mouth open, chest heaving with each breath. The right hand flew over his cock while the left furiously fucked the dildo into himself with a stuttering rhythm.

Dean stroked himself hard and fast with his right hand while the other dipped down to cup his balls, edging himself closer and closer to the end. Just as Castiel shoved the toy in one last time, both men came, _hard,_ coating their chins and chests with the warm sticky mess.

Before he could be found out, Dean quickly stood and covered himself with a towel. As he moved, however, his neighbor whipped his gaze onto him. Dean waved a hand but Castiel just stared at him, horrified. With a grin and a wink, Dean turned and headed toward his bathroom.


End file.
